


Some good jokes

by lupininspired



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupininspired/pseuds/lupininspired
Summary: Ron Weasley (and the whole school) becomes a witness of a really odd scene during the dinner.
Kudos: 20





	Some good jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little scene in my mind for a few days and finally have written it down.  
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes in this text, English is not my native language.

It happened on one of those quite warm evenings in the middle of spring. Ron was excited for dinner because he was really exhausted by classes, by talking to Harry and Hermione trying to think of a way to save Buckbeak and by the whole crowded castle around him. Ron wasn't the type to spend his evenings alone by the fire reading a book but that was exactly the thing he was dreaming of now - just some quiet time with himself.

The Great Hall looked amazing as always. Thousands of candles were flying around under the ceiling. The Hall was full of voices of students and teachers. Ron was used to it, to neverending murmuring around, but that day he was a bit annoyed. 

The food was awesome. Ron couldn't decide which dish he should try first so he put everything on his plate and tried not to notice Hermione's disgusted glance. When Ron finished with his food, he suddenly felt really tired and full and thought that ten more minutes in the hall won't hurt, so he stayed there. 

Trying to entertain himself and not paying attention to what Harry had to say, Ron started looking at teacher's table. Dumbledore was sat in his usual spot and talking to McGonagall. Hagrid was awkwardly trying to not make a mess of his food. Flitwick was not impressed by these attempts and tried to move his chair further from the half-giant. Ron was giggling at this scene. Then he saw professor Lupin and, surprisingly, Snape beside him. 

Ron thought that Lupin is the best teacher at Hogwarts. He was fun and helpful, so Ron was really trying to keep up with this year's DADA programm. He found Lupin's classes amusing so paid close attention to all of what his new professor had to say.

It was an odd thing seeing Lupin and Snape having conversation. What was even more odd is that they both seemed to enjoy it. Ron was stunned by the scene. He had never really seen Snape enjoying any conversation though he had some frequently with professor McGonagall and headmaster. However this time Ron could see the genuine interest in Snape's eyes. 

Ron was immersed in his own thoughts and didn't notice how the whole hall was suddenly very quite. He only could hear two laughters coming from the teacher's table. He slowly turned his had to see another very odd scene: Lupin and Snape were literally crying laughing over something, clapping their hands against the hardwood table. 

Ron was struck with a thought that he had never seen his potion's professor laugh or even smile before. Actually, Ron has always thought that Snape was not able to smile, but now Ron was smiling himself. It was a weird sensation in his heart to see someone so sorrow and gloomy all the time having a good laugh. Ron was happy for this black haired strange man, because no matter how he treated the Weasleys, Ron himself or other students, he had a right to have friends, to have nice conversations and to laugh at good jokes. And professor Lupin seemed like the one who knew a lot of good jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
